Gaara Gets a Pimple
by anqiaj
Summary: Gaara gets his first ever pimple. Lord help us. Inpired by Dilly-oh's 'Gaara Gets' series.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Gaara Gets series.**

**This story was inspired by Dilly-oh's 'Gaara Gets' series. Dilly-Oh, you rock! ;)**

**Gaara Gets a Pimple:**

As soon as Gaara woke up, he knew that something was wrong. Ever since he'd gotten the Shukaku extracted from him, he'd been feeling weird all the time: headaches, sudden aching in his feet and knees, and random mood swings at extremely unpredictable times. All in all, he'd just been feeling plain strange.

However, this morning, he felt an unusual prickly feeling in the middle of his forehead, right between his eyes. When he reached up to touch it, he was greeted with a dull pain and bumb.

Quickly changing into his white Kazekage robes (oh, how he loved his Kazekage robes), Gaara walked quickly towards the bathroom that he and Kankuro shared (poor Kankuro) Putting one hand on the counter, and brushing away his unruly red hair with the other, Gaara leaned in close to the mirror to see what the mysterious, painful bump was. He brushed away a few marks of Kankuro's ...purple lipstick?...away to get a better veiw... and...

Gaara screamed.

Sitting right between his eyes, smack-dab in the middle of his forehead, was a giant, bright red bump.

Sounds of Temari and Kankuro scrambling out of their beds and frantically sprinting around their shared house could be heard throughout the whole village of Suna, but Gaara was too busy yelling and screaming in horror at his face to notice.

'Gaara, what's wrong?!' A very dishevelled looking Temari stumbled through the doorframe. 'Why'd you scream?'

'THIS!' Gaara flailed his hands around, gesturing to nowhere in particular.

'What?' An equally dishevelled-looking Kankuro appeared in the washroom, panting as if he'd just run a marathon. 'Temari, d'you know what's going on?'

Temari shook her head as Gaara wildly waved his hands everywhere again (and looking much like a duck) and yelled 'THIS!' again.

'What?' Temari and Kankuro asked simultaneously, looking at their youngest brother.

Temari's sisterly instincts took over. 'Gaara, clam down and tell me what's wrong' She said, putting both her hands on his shoulders in a comforting way.

Letting out a breath between his clenched teeth, Gaara slowly pulled back his hair again and showed Temari the source of his extreme discomfort.

'Oh Gaara,' Temari sighed, 'You've got a pimple.'

'A pimple?' Gaara was confused 'What's a pimple?'

'Well, you see, as you get older, your body goes through a lot of changes and-'

'KANKURO, SHUT UP!' Temari whapped Kankuro over the head with a comb, where he lay on the ground, twitching and clutching his temple, moaning in pain.

Temari turned back to Gaara, a simpering (read: disturbing) look on her face. Even though Gaara was sixteen and the Kazekage of Suna, he was still kind of clueless in the 'sensitive subjects'. It was kind of cute, really.

'Well,' Temari started, her right hand placed on her chin thoughtfully. 'Hmm, how to explain this...' Temari wasn't the best at explanations, and she needed to keep th description P-G to suit Gaara's innocent mind.

She tried again:

'A pimple is when your skin gets clogged, and a little bump forms.' She explained, offering a comforting smile to Gaara, which probably looked a bit sinister due to the fact that she had just woken up and didn't have any makeup on. Extra points for the guy at her feet wimpering in pain.

'Auuugh...' Kankuro moaned, still in very much agony.

Gaara looked back at Temari, ignoring the tortured cries of Kankuro on the floor. 'Can you get rid of it?'

Kankuro was on his feet in an instant. '_Oh, I know how to do that...' _He grinned a bit sadistically and whipped out a needle, the flourescent bathroom lights glinting off it ominously. Gaara thought he saw Kankuro's eyes flash red for a second.

KANKURO!' Temari screeched, and promptly ripped off the toilet seat and hit Kankuro over the head with it. Kankuro went down again, along with a nasty odour following him.

Gaara quickly ran out of the washroom.

'DO YOU EVER FLUSH?!' Temari's shrill voice hit over 200 decibles, followed by the sound of glass breaking.

After a few minutes, a smiling Temari came out, followed by a defeated-looking Kankuro.

'Come on, Gaara!' Temari beamed. 'Let me show you ol' sister Temari's how-to get rid of a pimple remedy!'

Fifteen minutes later, Gaara had a variety of gunk on his face, ranging from toothpaste to honey to Kankuro's purple lipstick.

'Oh, I've gotta get a picture of this!' Kankuro laughed, holding up a camera. Gaara crushed it with his sand before Kankuro could even blink.

'How is this supposed to help again?' He asked monotonously, glaring at Temari for putting him in such an... embarrassing postion. The only way it could be worse was if his enemies saw him now; they would piss themselves laughing.

A snort, followed by a muffled laugh could be heard from outside the window, followed by a flash a blond hair whipping out of sight. Quick as Konoha's Yellow Flash, Temari stuck her heaed out the window to see the intruder.

'Who was that?' Gaara asked, worried about someone seeing him in such a state. 'Temari?'

'Oh, no one...' Temari trailed off, deciding not to mention that fact that she had just saw Deidara of the Akatsuki leaping away from her house... and for some reason with a really big stain on his pants.

'...Can you get this off me...?' Gaara gestured towards the mountain of 'remedies' all over his face.

'Ah, yes. Sure!'

'No! Let me!'

'BACK OFF, KANKURO!'

_Bang. Thump. Clang._

'CRAZY-ASS BITCH!'

'OUT! OUT NOW!'

'NO! THIS IS MY HOUSE!'

'WELL F-'

'Hey, shut the hell up.' Gaara interrupted.

Temari and Kankuro turned away from their little powow, expressions slightly frightened: Their cool and silent little brother NEVER swore.

'YES SIR!'

~(_cue another 15 minute time lapse_)~

'Now, Gaara,' Temari said, waving a little box of powder in front of Gaara's face. 'Since we can't have the Kazekage going around with a giant red dot on his forehead, no matter how much it has shrank thanks to Temari, I'm just going to put a _little_ bit of makeup on you!'

'...But I don't want makeup...' Gaara trailed off, feeling a little bit confused. Why would he need makeup to be Kazekage?

Kankuro spoke up. 'Oh, lay off of him, Temari. You probably just want to do this for kicks, don't you?'

'Of course not!' Temari lied through her teeth. 'Why would I ever do that? Now, don't move Gaara, we have to do this quick 'cause you have a meeting with the council soon!'

'Shit!' Gaara's eyes widened, he'd forgotten completely about it! Oh no, what was he going to do? He couldn't be late, that'd put a bad impression on the council, and they were all hypocritical old geezers-

Gaara was suddenly cut off from his train of thought as a giant pink cloud descended upon his face, getting all over his eyes, nose, and his lovely white Kazekage robes. '-AH...AH...AH...ACHOO! ACHOO! ACHOO!'

'TEMARI! YOU SPILLED YOUR MAKEUP ALL OVER GAARA!'

'SORRYSORRYSORRYIMSOSORRYGAARA!'

'Oh for the heaven's sake,' Kankuro sighed, sounding a much like an old council geezer. 'Just let me do it.'

Kankuro then proceeded to shove Temari out of the way, blow all the power off of Gaara's face (and send little pieces of Kankuro spit flying everywhere too. Ew.), and start to apply a violently orange shade blush on every inch of Gaara's face. God help us all.

'NO! THAT'S NOT HOW YOU DO IT! YOU NEED TO _BLEND!_' Temari, looking **very **annoyed, shuffled he way in the little huddle and then started fussing all over Gaara's poorly done makeup. 'You see, Kankuro, you first have to apply a light shade of concealer.'

'Why can't we just put the makeup on directly?' Kankuro whined, striking a 'Imma angry boy and Imma get what I want' pose.

'Shut up, I'm that makeup expert here. Then, you dust on a very thin coat of green blush...'

'Green?! GREEN?! Oh yes, because green _totally_ fits.' Kankuro retorted, stressing the 'o' in totally.

'OH MY GOD KANKURO, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS, YOU HAVE TO _BLEEEEEEEEEND!_'

Temari then proceeded to undergo a very long and risky procedure to apply and _bleeeeend_ just the right amount of this colour and that colour to match the shade of Gaara's skin.

'There! You can't even tell he has makeup on!' Temari stated proudly, admiring her handiwork.

Gaara stood up, gingerly placing his index finger on the place on his forehead where his pimple was.

_SMACK!_ 'DON'T TOUCH IT!'

Ah well, at least he didn't miss his meeting.

.

.

.

Oh crap, his meeting.

**:3 Hoped you liked that. **

**Ok, so for the next one-shot, I've come up with three ideas:**

**1) Deidara's Speech Therapy**

**2) A Look at the Mind of Tobi**

**3) Omoi's Life Lessons**

**Which one do you guys want me to write next? (If no one replies then I'll use the secret ultimate jutsu of eeny-meeny-miney-moe to choose. Hyah!)**


End file.
